


From The Beginning

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), green arr
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Birthday, F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories I've written so its not all that put together but I want to put it up so I can see my imprivement in later stories. Never the less I hope you enjoy it.

They met first while he was in 2nd grade. He had gotten himself in trouble (Again) after pouring glue in Slade Wilsons seat. His defense being that his classmate called him a sissy for not wanting to prank Barry Allen. Oliver sat glumly in the waiting area while Slade and his parents discussed what should happen with Principle Wells.

Thats when Felicity first walked in. Oliver couldn't help but smile, all his anger dissappeaing in an instant. The girl standing there was the prettiest girl his young self has ever seen. She was wearing a layered pink dress with a bunch of white sunflowers covering it, in her hand she held a Red Teletubbie and was clutching it for all it was worth. Oliver was a strong believer in Cooties but looking at her made him reconsider becuase she was just that pretty.

The secratary had directed both Felicity and Her mom to the seats in the waiting area telling them the principal was in a meeting and would get to them in a few moments. Oliver remmebers to this day how excited he got when he realized the little girl had no choice but to sit next to him, he decided at that moment he would try to make her talk to him if its the last thing he ever did.

Now as for Felicity she'd always had trouble making friends because of her intellegence. In her old school Felicity took 3rd grade classes because her work for her age group was way too easy, at the age of four she could read at a level that put middle schoolers to shame and her classmates didn't seem like that. She always would get gold stars for answering questions right and getting perfect scores on her spelling test. Its safe to say others were jealous. Jealousy however was promted bullying which lead Donna Smoak to pulling her child out of school and moving across the country to Starling City where Felicity had gotten a scholarship to Starling Prep a prestegious school for the rich and highly intellegent. 

It was Donna that had actually introduced the two since Felicity was too shy to speak. 

"I'm 7 years old . What about you?" Felicity lossens her grip on her toy and reluctantly holds up 5 fingers. Oliver smiles again. Sure she was younger but that didn't matter. He could already tell he was gonna like her before he even heard her speak. "You must be shy. Its okay I was like that too. " Felicity smiles back at the older boy already feeling more welcome at this school than she ever did at her other. But that was Oliver, even from a young age it was always hard to dislike him he had the brightest personality and was nice to everyone even if they were mean to him. "Hey I have a coloring book wanna help me color, I have lotsa crayons." Felicity nods eagerly in agreement and moves closer to Oliver whom now has a book and a box of 64 crayons laying on the table in front of him. They color for 10 minutes before Felicity and her Mom are called in. Felicity waves to Oliver as she enters Principal Wells Office happy she made a friend on her first day.

*

The second time they meet was Felicity's actual first day of school. It was lunchtime and all the little boys and girls from grades K-2 pile into the lunchroom ready to get their hands on a slice of Pepperoni Pizza.

It was decided she would start in Kindergarten so she could socialiaze with kids her age. She hadn't really made a friend yet although the kids gave her a warm welcome none were really willing to go out of their way to make her their friend. She stood against the wall for 3 minutes looking around for a seat but found it hard since most people were already paired off with their friends.

"Felicity you're back." Felicity blushes when Oliver wraps his arms around her. His group pf friends look on as if he'd lost his mind and for a moment she did too. He's a 2nd grader. Why would he be talking to her. "Come on you can sit with me." Not giving her a chance to answer Oliver pulls the blonde along with him to his table filled with his classmates. She's immediatly introduced to Laurel, Tommy and Slade who are the closest of his friends. Suprisingly they were all super nice, they even invited her to sit with them the next day, and the next, and the next. 

One month later Felicity was able to call them all her friends and often was invited over to their house on weekends. Oliver even waited for her mom to pick her up after school, the two usually found coloring or playing make believe in the Main Office.

*

Growing up Oliver was unsuprisingly popular. His good looks, charm and carisma made him the perfect package. She would be lying if she said she was afraid of losing him by the time they hit high school. The boy never had rarely spent a moment alone. High School had proved to be a very hormonal age for him. She was convinced he was attempting to sleep with the entire female population. The one serious relationship he had he spent sleeping with other girls and that was the moment she knew she lost him.

He started drinking, skipping school and lying to his parents. They would go without seeing eachother for days which was weird since they attended the same school. If there was anytime she thought their friendship was in jeporady it was their Junior year when she caught Oliver and Sara (his girlfriends sister) Half naked in the back of his car. She didn't talk to him for a week. Sure she didn't like Laurel but she didn't desrve that and Oliver was no better, he changed, he wasn't the same boy who shared his coloring book all those years ago and while she expected a change she didn't expect him to become everything she hated.

That was the longest they have ever went without talking the second being a brief hour and a half. She avoided him at school, blocked his calls and told her mom to tell him she was sick whenever he came over (which was everyday). Finally Oliver did the one thing he knew she couldn't ignore. 

He embarassed himself for her.

To this day the Youtube video of Oliver Queen singing Jackson 5's 'I Want You Back' to a blushing blonde has over 1 million views. 

From that day on he vowed not to dissappoint her again, he vowed to be the best version of himself if it meant they got to stay friends.

*

Now the blonde sits on the balcony of her closest friend, looking down on the group of partying teens. She was supposed to be down there, she promised she would try to enjoy herself but this wasn't her seen, it never was. She was only here because he asked. After all you only turn 18 once.

"Lissy?" Felicity turns to see the man of the hour. She hadn't talked to him since the party had started. Mainly because after 20 minutes she retreated to his locked bedroom with her spare key. She didn't want be here. 99% of the kids here were heirs to the rich and famous and she was just the daughter of a waitress. Teens are snooby and the only reason they were nice to her was because of Oliver so she saw no point in staying downstairs clinging herslef onto him. Laurel has told her countless times to back off and Felicity knew she was right. Felicity knew crushing onc someone elses boyfriend, whom also happend to be your best friend is wrong on many levels.

"Oliver why aren't you downstairs? It looks like everyone is having fun." Oliver steps beside her looking down onto his 'friends'

"I didn't see you anywhere, I was afraid you left."

"I tried Oliver I really did but you know how I feel about parties." It was true but he saw no point in enjoying the night if Felicity wasn't by his side. 

"Its fine. Party blows anyway."

"Please Oliver you love these parties."

"On any other day I would agree but I wanted to spend today with my best friend and if said friend is not down there then I don't want to be ethier."

Felicity couldn't help the smile the spread across her face, it meant a lot that Oliver wanted to spend the big 1-8 with her even though both his oldest friend and girlfriend were present.

"Come on Lissy what we do is up to you. We can watch Netflix, I know how much you like that. " Its true Felicity once spent the whole weekend surviving on Netflix and Chinese Takeout. It was kid of a big deal for her at the time. "So what's it gonna be this week. Supernatural or Pretty Little Liars." Oliver holds the balcony doors open so that Felicity could go through. 

He stares appricately at his best friend who is dressed in a short black dress. Now he's seen her in a dress before, in fact she's worn on practically everday since they met, but this dress had Sara written all over it. It was a short, black bandage dress that stopped just at her thigh. She looked beautiful and every thought he's forced from his head since he was 10 came rushing back in an instant. Felicity was the girl who would bail him out of jail at 3 in the morning, she was the girl that hacked into the school system to change his grade after he was found to be flunking 3 classes, she was the girl he'd stay up all night with pigging out on Big Belly Burger and other junk until they puked and she was the one who made him want to be a better person. He wanted to prove to her he was good enough for this friendship because truth be told she was better off without him yet no matter how much he screwed up she stayed by his side and that both angered and satisfied him.

"Can we watch Pretty Little Liars tonight. I couldn't watch it alone I wanted to wait until you were with me." Felicity takes a seat on the right side of his bed swinging her legs on the bed after kicking off her heels. Oliver slides into bed beside her placing his drink on top of the mini fridge.

"Sure. Fire it up." Felicity spent the rest of the night explaining every detail of the show to Oliver. Truth be told he couldn't care less about what went on, however sitting through the show, watching Felicity talk briskly about the plot twist and whom she thought was A made it worth it. Seeing her happy proved to be the best gift he had recived all night. "So Lissy. You finally having fun?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that. Its your party, how does it feel to finally be legal."

"It feels like I'm old." Felicty slides further up on the bed laying her head across Olivers chest. His arm wraps around her stomach and for a second the two sit in silence.

"You're 18 not 80." Felicity suddlenly stands up causing Olivers arm to slip from around her. She walks over to her drawer Oliver put one to the side for since she spent most of her time at the Queen Manor anyway.

Oliver isn't suprised when she drops her dress right in front of him. He is however suprised to see she's wearing a red thong with no bra, he immediately looks away return his attention to the teen thriller in front of him. Its not until he feels the bed dip again that he looks away from the screen. He smiles when he sees she's wearing his Green Arrow sweatshirt. 

He'd gotten it when he was 13. They went to Comic-Con and whilst Felicity was a huge Marvel fan, Oliver backed DC. Thus the Hawkeye vs Green Arrow debate began. They fought for a little over an hour, and didn't talk for just about that. It was their 2nd longest fight.

"I love that you kept this."

"Green Arrow is awesome. Of course I did."

"He's grown on me." Olivers head snaps toward her but she says nothing, instead she lays her head back on his chest and silently watches the screen. Felicity keeps her head facing forward purposely ignoring him. That only makes Oliver's smile widen. He decides to let it go, at least for tonight. He leans back resting his head against the headboard and continues to watch yet another girl recive a message from 'A'

*

Like most nights Oliver's hand combs through Felicity's hair. It soothing for them both and as intimate as the move was Felicity began to realize he did this often, even when he was sleep his hand was gently touching her hair. She would never admit that she loved it, she would nenever admit his touch made her feel completely safe, but she had no dobut in her mind that he knew.

"I'm gonna miss this." She starts. Oliver's hand pauses in her hair, his eyes move carefully away from the screen. "I've tried to mentally prepare myself for it all. When you start packing, when you leave but I know nothing will be as hard as the real thing." Oliver silently nods, his arm circling around her waist.

"You're right. But we aren't gonna think about that. Lissy its my 18th birthday and all I want for the rest of the night is to see you smile, I want you happy."

"Oliver I'm happy. As long as you're in my life I'm happy." He leans forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. That night (like most others) they fall asleep peacefully in eachothers arms.

*

Felicity was suprised when Oliver didn't show up to lunch on Barbaque Wednesday. Its was is favorite day of the week, and he was always first in line. With one week left before graduation she figured he'd want to eat on the final Barbaque Wednesday they'd have.

It wasn't as if he wasn't in school today, Felicity had seen him in Chemistry just two periods before talking with Tommy and Laurel. He waved as she walked by, giving her a small smile as she passed him.

Now she had no idea where he was, he wasn't answering her calls or her text and she was getting worried.

Normally Felicity didn't interact much with Laurel or Tommy. After middle school they grew apart, their common friend being Oliver. She however figured they were her best chances of finding out what happened to him.

"Tommy?" The brunette looks up from his lunch, giving Felicity a welcoming smile. 

"Wassup Smoaky?"

"Nothing. I was actually wondering if you've seen Oliver. He's not answering my calls and he's not in lunch. "

"Oh." Felicity doesn't miss the look that flashes across his face.

"Tommy what happ-" Felicity is inturrupted by Laurel sitting down next to Tommy, giving him a peck on the lips.

This is when she gets to understand it all. They're together. That's why he isn't here.

"Felicity-"

"Don't. Tommy you're his best friend, how can you do this to him."

"Felicity Laurel and I are in love."

"Because that makes it better."

"We told him. Its not like it happened behind his back."

"Don't lie to me Tommy. This doesn't happen overnight. You may have told him that but I don't believe it, not for a second."

"It doesn't matter what we told him. He cheated on me, he has no right to judge me for finding someone who actually loves me and won't get in bed with my sister, or did you forget the list of woman he was with behind my back." Laurel states.

"I'm not denying or excusing what Oliver did. I would never do that, but you know what Laurel, you doing this behind his back makes you no better. You think just because he did it first makes you look better in this situation and it doesn't. You're both equally responsible."

"Felicity-"

"I'm gonna go find him, in case you haven't noticed he hasn't been seen anywhere since this morning." Felicity turns around and storms out of the lunchroom, the final words she hears come from Laurel. 'He's in love with someone else.'

*

It doesn't take her long to find him. Whenever Oliver is angry or upset he goes to only one place. His fathers grave.

"I thought I'd find you here." Oliver looks up then quickly returns to staring at his fathers grave. "You gonna be okay?" She takes a seat next to him. The grass below her is damp and as she sits she feels the shift of mud below her her dress is like a sponge gathering it all up.

"I'm assuming you heard?" 

"I saw them at lunch. Oliver I'm so sorry." He let's out a sarcastic laugh whilst rolling his eyes. He wouldn't tell her he saw it coming. Just months earlier he witnessed the shift in Laurel and Tommy's relationship. Being the fool he is he said nothing and wrote it off as him being protective.

"Don't be. Its fine."

"No its not. Two of you're closest friends lied and cheated behind your back. You're allowed to be upset."

"No I'm not. For a year and a half of our relationship I cheated on Laurel. I guess the biggest suprise is that it hadn't happened sooner. I deserve ever ounce of pain I feel right now."

"Oliver just because you cheated doesn't make any of this right. A cheater is a cheater no matter the cicumstance. You are not the only one that was wrong."

"Maybe. But I'm the only one who ruined it. This would never have happened if I stayed away from her. She was right to be with Tommy. I'm a terrible boyfriend. Who the hell sleeps with their girlfriends sister."

"Oliver-"

"Don't try to make me feel better. Felicity, today I got what I deserved. And I deserve no one."

"Well I think you're wrong. And we both know I'm always right." Felicity links her arm around his and leans her head against his shoulder. "When you find the right girl, and you will find the right girl, you'll be perfect. "

"We'll see." Before he takes another sip of the liquor Felicity snatches it out of his hand. He doesn't have to look at her to know she's wearing her 'You're about to be lectured' look.

"Drop the tone Queen. I know you better than almost anyone and you know I wouldn't say this if I didn't truly believe it." She sits the drink down between them and gently turns his head to face her. "Yes you cheated on Laurel and yes it was wrong but in the past year you haven't so much as looked at another girl. You learned from your mistakes and you remained loyal. Does that make anything you did right? No, but the fact that you've been the upstanding boyfriend since counts for something."

"I haven't been. Far from it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Its true." He suddenly stands up, taking a large step away from Felicity. "Do you know why we broke up. Besides her wanting to be with Tommy?" Felicity looks up and watches as Oliver paces back and forth behind his fathers headstone.

"She thinks you're in love with someone else. I think she just wanted to make herself feel better for cheating on you."

"No. Laurel wouldn't do that. "

"But she'd cheat."

"I cheated first. Look that's not even the point. The point is she's right. I am in love with someone else, I have been for awhile but I tried to push the feelings away. It wasn't right to Laurel and it wasn't right to the girl, they both deserve better anyway."

"Don't you think its her decision to make. Oliver stop selling yourself short, you're an amazing guy." He let's out a fusturated sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not. Felicity you don't understand, she's perfect. She's smart, beautiful, strong in every sense of the word and she's the most innocent of people I've ever met. I've liked her since I was ten and I pushed it away then because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't mean to fall in love with her and I tried so hard not to but I couldn't help it, I'm weak. She makes me weak." Felicity ignores the pain that shoots through her body as he says this. Whomever this girl was, she was very lucky.

"Oliver If you like her and you think she's worth it then I think you should tell her. If she's as smart as you say she'd be an idiot not to like you." Oliver holds out his hand to help her up, Felicity complies and he pulls her up flush against his chest. 

"I just did." Before she can react Oliver pulls away from her and hops on his motorcycle. It isn't until the engine revs up does she make a move. But its too late, Oliver's already half-way out of the cemetery. She picks up his forgotten bottle of Vodka and heads back to her car.

*

Oliver is laying on his bed tossing his football in the air when she storms in bottle secure in her hand. The ball returns from the air, smacking himself in the head.

"Felicity."

"Shut-up. Its my turn to speak." Felicity tosses the bottle onto the nearby beanbag, her jacket soon follows. "How dare you."

"Felicity-" she tosses the nearest item at him, which happens to be his Green Arrow sweatshirt.

"Shut. Up." Felicity walks closer to him, stopping directly in front of him. "You left. You basically tell me you love me then you leave like a coward."

"Felicity-"

"How could I love you."

"I wasn't excpecting you too." Needless to say Oliver was suprised when Felicity slapped him. His head snaps to the other side his face stinging from the smack. 

He's suprised yet again when she leans forward and kisses him. His arms instinctively wrap around her waist. He moves her between his legs. Felicity hand moves from his face to his neck as she tilts his head up bringing him closer.  
She breaks the kiss and pushes Oliver to lie on the bed. Felicity straddles his waist her legs on either side of his hips. She leans down once again letting her lips meet his.

Sometime between all the kissing and removal of clothes Oliver hears her whisper her own declaration. And he couldn't be happier.

*


End file.
